


Stormy night

by BubbyWritesStuff



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Comfort, Cuddles, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Lena being a cute puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:53:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24571843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbyWritesStuff/pseuds/BubbyWritesStuff
Summary: Lena had always enjoyed hunting. It was exhilarating, electrifying. Looking for a track for a long time, sniffing all the scents of the forest. Running at full speed through the woods, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins. But nothing could beat a good mud bath after an exhausting chase....
Relationships: Lena "Tracer" Oxton/Widowmaker | Amélie Lacroix
Kudos: 64





	Stormy night

Lena had always enjoyed hunting. It was exhilarating, electrifying. Looking for a track for a long time, sniffing all the scents of the forest. Running at full speed through the woods, feeling the adrenaline rush through her veins. But nothing could beat a good mud bath after an exhausting chase. The young wolf rolled happily in a large puddle under Amélie's disgusted gaze.

_"You should come luv, it's_ _so_ _good! "_ Lena raved, her paws up in the air as she rolled in the fresh mud.

“ _No thank you.”_

The black wolf was busy arranging their preys of the day, to make them easier to bring back to the castle. A few rabbits and a pheasant would do the trick for today. They had smelled the trail of a deer, but apparently the call of the mud had been stronger for Lena. When she was done, Amélie laid down by a tree to silently watch over her lover with her yellow eyes.

Lena was much less stocky than her, making her faster and more agile, it was often her who attacked the prey first. As for Amélie, she was in charge of delivering the final blow, planting her sharp fangs in their fresh to finish them off. Being older, she also had more skills for tracking stalking and loved it.

Suddenly a distant rumble was heard, and Lena froze in place.

“ _A-Amélie?”_

_"The storm is coming, we should get back home without delay.”_ Amélie replied, sniffing the air. The weather had been weird all day, so a thunderstorm was not surprising. Gradually the sky darkenned, giving way to big black clouds.

Lena did not have to be asked twice and snorted vigorously before joining Amélie. Her thick chocolate fur was still dripping with mud. The brunette gave her a disapproving look.

"I'm warning you Lena, no way you're going back to the castle like this."

The young wolf emitted a plaintive noise, her ears flat on her head.

"B-But...The storm..."

"We will try to cross the river. Come on hurry up."

Amélie took the pheasant in her mouth as a new lightning bolt, closer this time, was heard in the forest. Without further adue, Lena nodded, grabbed the rabbits and fled at full speed towards the castle, with Amélie close behind. The two crossed the woods as quickly as possible with their preys in their mouths. It would have been easier to change into their human form to bring back their loot, but it would also be much slower. In other circumstances perhaps, but at this moment Lena wanted to return as quickly as possible.

They soon skirted a river where the young wolf dived without wasting a second to get rid of the remains of mud on her fur. It was then that a lightning bolt streaked across the dark sky, and Lena pressed herself to the ground, shaking in fear.

_"It's getting closer..."_ Amélie looked around carefully, before placing her prey near Lena. "Get up."

_"I-I’m scared!”_ The young wolf yelped, looking up at Amélie, before curling up against her when another lightning struck.

_"If you're that scared, why don't you run back to the castle? We will be safe there…"_

Amélie leaned over to lick affectionately between Lena's ears. Nothing. The girl was paralyzed, each of her muscles tensed with fear. Amélie couldn’t understand what frightened her partner so much. A horde of angry boars was much more frightening, she yhought. The black wolf however continued to try to reassure Lena as best she could under the circumstances. Besides, she had no desire to stay outside.

A drop of rain landed on her snout, causing her to growl. And now rain... Soon the two wolves found themselves soaked to the bone, thunder roaring across the plain. And it would be dark soon. Amélie pushed Lena's sides with the tip of her muzzle to make her react. Still nothing.

_"Come on. Get up now, we have to go."_

Fortunately for the large wolf, a particularly close lightning put Lena's ideas back in place. She jumped up and fled at full speed, barking in a pleading way, but those were somewhat muffled by the rabbits in her mouth. Amélie rolled her eyes and ran after her.

* * *

Once they got there, things didn't really get any better. After Amélie dried herself and lit a good fire in the fireplace, she found Lena curled up in a ball in front of the hearth. The girl was still trembling with all her limbs, startled at the slightest noise.

"You could have dried yourself off... You're going to catch a cold again..." Amélie sighed, seeing the puddle that had formed on the carpet.

Since she didn’t get any kind of reaction from her partner, Amélie decided to go get a blanket in which she wrapped the young wolf. The latter let her do, when the brunette pulled her against her to dry her fur. Again, this caused no reaction from her partner, which made the brunette sigh.

"Lena...There is nothing to be scared of anymore... It's just noise. "

The girl looked up at her with teary eyes and Amélie felt her heart melt in her chest. How could she blame her for anything when Lena looked at her like that? The brunette therefore contented herself with gently rubbing the thick coat of her companion using the blanket.

Once it was dry, which didn't take long thanks to the fire in the chimney, Amélie grabbed a brush and worked to make the girl look a little better. Lena usually liked it a lot, and Amélie hoped it would be the same this time.

For a moment, the tremors subsided a bit, giving way to deep sighs. And this, especially when Amélie brushed Lena’s belly, her weak spot. She relaxed more and more and wagged her tail gently. This snatched a smile from the brunette, who bit her lip.

And when Lena had relaxed enough, her wolf body gave way to her human form with the exception of the ears, which mingled with her messy brown hair. The naked girl wrapped herself in the blanket and curled up against the tall brunette. Amélie said nothing, but put her arms around her frail body. Instinctively, the girl burried her face in the neck of her partner. Outside, the storm seemed to go away, the sound of lightning gradually diminishing.

“Are you feeling any better?” Amélie asked after a long time stroking Lena's messy hair.

The girl nodded gently, her ear pressed against the brunette's neck. From there, she could hear her heart beat and that reassured her greatly. When she was sure Lena was somewhat ok, Amélie got up slowly and carried her to their room.

"Enough emotions for today…"

Again Lena only nod, holding onto the shirt Amélie was wearing. She felt exhausted, but stayed on alert, listening every time a sound seemed suspicious to her. However, once they had laid in bed, the girl soon fell asleep in the arms of her beloved.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a noise woke Amélie. It was not unusual to hear little noises from time to time: the castle old frame, the rain crashing against the windows, or the old wooden floor. That didn't stop the brunette from listening carefully out of pure reflex. But also because this kind of thing rarely disturbed her sleep. A detail, however, pulled her from her torpor.

Lena was no longer by her side.

And judging by the coldness of the mattress, it must have been a while. A lightning bolt furtively lit the room and then the brunette understood what had happened.

"Lena? Where are you?” She called out and got up from the bed, the coldness of the floor giving her goosebumps.

No answer. The brunette then started looking everywhere for her lover, looking in every corner of the vast castle. But still no sign of her.

"Where could she be?"

A shiver ran down her spine so she went down the stairs only to find the main door wide open. The rain was still falling outside, lightning streaking tirelessly across the plain. Amélie's heart started to beat harder in her chest as she understood what had happened. Without wasting a second, she turned into her wolf form and sniffed the floor, looking for Lena's familiar scent. It was not easy, because the rain had the annoying tendency to make disappear not only scents, but also footprints... Not discouraged by this task, the wolf ventured outside in search of her lover.

She had no idea where Lena could be, but was determined to bring her home. In a way, she was angry with herself for not taking her more seriously. Who knows what trouble the young wolf got into? She could have hurt herself, or worse...

Sometimes stopping to search her scent, Amélie howled, hopping that Lena would hear her, but nothing happened. The wolf did not give up though, despite the rain that froze her to the bones, or thunder rumbling in the forest.

* * *

In the early morning, exhausted by her night of research, Amélie stopped in a clearing. A small stream passed there and the brunette took the opportunity to drink a moment. Despite all her tracking skills, she had not been able to find her partner yet. The forest in which she was, was completely unknown to her, her only landmark being the mountain nearby. The same mountain she could see from the castle. Here the trees were different, the oaks and other chestnut trees giving way to majestic fir trees.

Before resuming her research, the wolf howled again, longer this time. Now that the storm had stopped, maybe Lena would hear it.

Amélie went further into the forest, climbing higher and higher in the mountain. Noticing a few broken branches here and there, she howled again and again tirelessly. And soon her efforts were rewarded.

These plaintive little cries, Amélie knew them all too well. A wave of relief overwhelmed her and she started to run towards the origin of these sounds, howling from time to time. She didn't care about her aching muscles, or her painfull pads, all that mattered to her was finding the little brunette she loved so much.

Amélie ended up at the entrance to a small cave, which she engulfed in when she heard these little cries again. When her eyes had adjusted to the darkness, she saw a shapeless mass in the back of the cave and approached slowly. A large pile of leaves littered the ground, and from it, gently emerged a snout.

_"Oh Lena... what are you doing here?"_ Amélie asked as she approached to gently lick her partner's muzzle affectionately. "You scared me…"

No answer, so Amélie laid down next to the pile of leaves, unable to take another step, especially now that the two wolves were reunited.

_"Sorry...But I needed that."_

Lena then came out from under her makeshift shelter and curled up against Amélie.

_"What do you mean, chérie?"_

_"This is where I was born..."_

Amélie opened her eyes wide because of this sudden revelation. Since they had met a few months earlier, the two had only briefly discussed their past and had not felt the need to do so. The black wolf remained silent and laid her head against Lena's.

_"My mother was like us, and you know how humans treat us when they capture us... So when she knew she was pregnant with me, she came here... And we lived here until... well, you know what I mean... They came on a night like last night, so my mother ran away so they wouldn’t find me...And I never saw her again..."_

Again, Amélie opened her eyes wide and felt her heart tighten in her chest. Now she understood why Lena was so afraid of the storm. No wonder after such a traumatic experience.

_"I'm so sorry Lena... I should have known something was up..."_

_"You didn't know...But...I was afraid that you would reject me... You have this beautiful castle after all, and I lived in a cave most of my life..."_

_"Our beautiful castle my love... This castle is also yours now."_

Lena's ears pricked up and Amélie saw the joy in her eyes. The girl eventually regained human form, with the exception of the ears as usual. Amélie did the same and hugged her tightly. Usually she would have said something about their cleanliness, but that wasn't what was bothering her right now. The only thing that mattered to her was the touch of her partner's frail body against hers, the softness of her messy hair, her comforting smell. And all that love she wanted to give to Lena.

Lena was quick to return the hug, her arms wrapped around the equally naked body of her beautiful lover. They stayed in this position for a long time, too happy in each other's arms again. However, Lena straightened up and put her forehead the brunette’s, who looked at her straight in the eyes.

"Thank you..." she said before kissing Amélie, closing her teary eyes. "For everything."

The brunette returned her sweet kiss, caressing the freckled cheek of her beloved companion. Lena pulled her against her and ended up lying in the pile of leaves behind her, dragging the beautiful brunette with her. A beguiling smile then appeared on Amélie's face while caressing Lena's hips, making her shudder.

"My little puppy doesn't want to go home yet?" She asked before biting her bottom lip.

"No, not yet luv..."

Lena then drew Amélie's face against hers, dragging her again in a kiss filled with so much love...

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this short thing ! I hope you enjoyed it :) I wrote that thinking about my cat who always end up hidding under a bed when there is a thunderstorm, poor cutie ^^
> 
> If you want you can follow me on Tumblr here : https://smaddyblooby.tumblr.com/


End file.
